The Shadows of The Mind
by GrimoireMind
Summary: Sayla was never special. She was a normal Psychic Espeon how also happened to be a complete nerd. But after breaking up with her boyfriend she finds herself falling for the scariest,biggest, most proud and powerful bully in to whole school... Fang


Sayla wasn't what you would call special. She was a normal Psychic Espeon. Well as normal as being a pokemon could get. The only thing that was different from all the other psychics is her name, Sayla and the fact that she was a massive bookworm. Even though she was Psychic and her head was already filled with information, she just loved books. The feeling they gave her, a feeling that nothing or no one else in the world could give her this excitement, this feeling that kept on making her love these books more and more.

She was also the head of the Academic Squad and the Book Club. Of course she wasn't a spotlight hog. In fact she'd rather sit back and let everyone else take the credit for she was extremely shy and quiet and rarely used her powers. And on the rare occasion when she did use her powers she was very unstable. See unlike the rest of her eeveelotion family her powers came in late. Very late. So late that even Umbreon, who got his powers at 3 in the morning on the day after his 7th Birthday, got them before her.

Now you might be asking why the powers came in late. Well it's because they where all born Eevees. But at certain points they each evolved. Now she was the latest to get her powers at 12. And becuase of that, and her fear of her powers, she was extremely unstable and occasionally had outbursts.

Fang was the complete opposite. He was the schools greatest jock, he was a Houndoom, a Fire and Dark Type, the type that would get his own way, he hated losing and especially to his long-time rival... completely hated homework. And school. And teachers. Basically anything that related to school. But if there was one thing he had to like about school it would be The Battle Team.

The Battle Team is something that the school was extremely proud of, that and it's extremely smart psychic pokemon that always get practically 100% in all their exams. Now Fang was the school Battle Teams captain and the good thing about having him as a captain was that his battle plans never failed. On his team was also Mist, A Vapereon, Volt, A Jolteon, and Mia, a Mew.

Together they could defeat anyone who challenged them from other schools who thought they could win but of course lost. In fact they where so good, Prinicpal Arcues though they could get into the Ofiical Regional League when they where older. After hearing this, the battle team practiced even harder but still took a bit of time of to hang out with their friends.

While the Battle Team worked hard, the Academic Squad worked just as hard to ace their exams. Even though Sayla was practically the smartest girl in the school she still wanted to study because for some unknown reason, she found happiness in it and thus it became her hobby. This is the very same reason why the number of friends she had was so small, in fact her only friends were Mia and Nicki with the exeption of her family.

As it would do everyday at the end of school, the bell rang to go home and just after Sayla left the classroom after everyone else, her tail was clenched in sharp teeth, pulled to the end of the empty hallway and thrown harshly against the wall. As she looked up to see who it was that has her pushed against the wall she was shocked at the result. Just by looking at the legs she could tell what pokemon it was a houndoom, but which one? As her eyes slowly traveled up the legs and onto the body, she scanned every feature of this pokemon. He had tall and strong legs, a sturdy and tough chestbone that was also covered in muscle, a thick and muscly neck, extremely sharp fangs that were a little stained with blood and he also smelt like the school gym and sweat.

"Wait, fangs that are stained with blood? Sayla thought.

"Smells like the school gym and sweat?"

" Oh no"

She thought to herself and shivered at the thought that sent chills up her spine.

"Fang"

She looked up at the houndoom bully of the school with a horror stricken look on her face.

"Hey cutie" Fang said, his voice deep and husky.

"What do you want" Sayla asked her calm voice masking her fear of this big jock

"Look your the smartest girl in school. I hate homework. So you're gonna do my homework for me while I hang out with my friends."

Sayla looked at the jock in disgust. She turned her head and looked around the hall to see if he here was anyone there to help her. Nope nobody great. Mustering all of her courage Sayla said

"I'm not doing your homework for you. I have my own to do plus I have The Acdemic Decathalon coming up!"

Fang snarled before saying " If you don't do my homework I'll kick both you siblings off the battle team!"

Sayla felt rage boil up in her. It was one thing to corner her and force her to do his homework but it was another to threaten her siblings.

"Fine" she said her voice full of resentment towards Fang. A small smirk graced her face as she turned to leave. Just because he wanted her to do his homework doesn't mean she had to do a good job of it...

Fang felt proud and powerful whenever he was around school because everybody there was weak especially the nerds and brainiacs that thought they knew eveything including that psycho cat Saylo or whatever her name was.

After he forced her to do his work for him he went straight home to get a few things for the party he was going to that night. It was Flare, One of Fang's best friends, birthday and they were gonna go all out on drinking, messing up other peoples houses, doing rare candies, probably flirting and most of all bullying the weak. After Fang got home he barely noticed his drunk, sleeping step-mother on the couch in front of the Poké-T.V. Fangs step-mother was a Delcatty, which raised questions like "Why the hell would an extremely powerful Houdoom mate with a weak Normal-Type Delcatty." Even though Fang thought about his mother and father's mating, he couldn't ask them about it as it would've made them angry and he refused to listen when his drunk mother decided to tell him one night how his father and her met and how they 'got it on' together. According to his step-mothers words, Fangs father Scar, was very good at finding females sensitive spots and easily made them scream his name after a few minutes of enjoying his touch. Running past his little brothers room while he was sleeping, Fang put on his leather jacket that read DEMON PRINCE and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Even though he hated his crappy house, his drunk step-mother and kinda hated his dad for dying so early in his life but he just couldn't come to hate his little brother. His little brother Scorch was the only pokemon he really cared about, he'd rather die than let his precious little brother get hurt. After a few minutes of walking, Fang reached Flare's house and was greeted by all of his drunken friend's and was brought inside for the party.

As she looked at Fangs half-ripped book, Sayla couldn't help but smile evily at the book as she imagined all the power she had right now. She could write so many embarrassing things in this book. Just as she opened the book the doorbell rang.

" Sayla darling, come downstairs, someone's here to see you." Sayla's Eevee mother said sounding a little worried.

"Who." Sayla responded

"Definitely someone you know... and hate." Her mother said trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Sayla hopped off of her small chair and hurried downstairs wondering who it was and when she saw him the emotion of curiosity inside her turned into pure hatred. It was Blaze.


End file.
